Shuffle feed apparatus utilize parallel-positioned feed members which are reciprocated back and forth in opposite directions in a wave action to move articles in single file order along their leading edges. For the most part such feed mechanisms are used in the handling of small items, such as fruits and vegetable food products to control the feed rate to a processing station. Because of their use in the food processing industry, it is important that such apparatus be readily cleanable. in addition, it is important that the apparatus operate in a manner to prevent, to the degree possible, the access of the product between flights because of the loss of the product as well as the contamination of the apparatus.
When the articles being handled do fall between the individual flights, jamming and malfunction of the apparatus can result. Such is particularly true in the handling of solid articles such as nuts and bolts or the like made of metal. As a result the flights must be precision manufactured so as to move along paths spaced closely together which can increase substantially the cost of manufacture of the apparatus. In addition the closely positioned parts can cause greater friction and require more power to operate than other apparatus.
The primary purpose of this invention is to provide a shuffle feed mechanism of relatively simple design which will handle articles having a small diameter and in particular, elongated articles having a small diameter.